Starship Troopers
by rcf1989
Summary: Halloween's getting close and Laura wants to prank Bill, so she seeks for help in Starbuck.


A/U - Set in Season 3 but that's it because then it's pretty much AU, OOC and quite crack-ish in certain parts. This is the kind of fic I come up with at over 3 am when I'm sick and listen to a hit from 1978 called _I Lost My Heart To A Starship Trooper; _if you don't know the song, then search for it, it is not really necessary but it will help_._ Yes, the video is hilarious but if you pay attention to the lyrics... Also, this fic has no beta, it's taken me longer than planned to write and it is too long, my record so far when it comes to oneshots. So I hope you guys enjoy it and all mistakes are mine. Oh and yes I got carried away a little with mythology at some point, and I might have frakked it up a little because I didn't check for Leto's myth, I typed what I remembered, and I'm quite tired to check anything right now.

* * *

Her latest meeting with the Quorum finished earlier than expected, and in a way, it deserved to be celebrated she thought as she walked through the hatch to his quarters. President Roslin and Admiral Adama, no scratch that, Laura and Bill were going to have a nice and quite dinner and both requested to not be disturbed unless there was a real emergency, like cylons boarding Galactica, again.

Arriving half an hour early, Laura poured herself a glass of ambrosia and thought that it would be nice to listen to some music, so she randomly chose a record from Bill's collection and let it play; she recognized it almost as soon as the first song started, it had been a hit when she was in her early twenties. It was downright hilarious and dirty in equal parts, but she didn't care as she started to sing along.

"Oh Bill, I love you. Love me?" Laura sung loudly and froze as she realized what she said.

She turned around to make sure the man in question wasn't there yet and she was glad to be alone. She downed the rest of her drink in a gulp, sat down on the couch and wondered where the hell had that come from. The song said _'Oh, baby' _not _'Oh, Bill'._ Did she get that drunk with just a glass? No, it was impossible but if she was honest with herself, then Laura had to admit she thought of Bill when the song played and by the time she was singing the chorus...

_I lost my heart to a starship trooper_

_Flashing lights in hyper space_

_Fighting for the Federation_

_Hand in hand we'll conquer space_

As she sung that part her mind was working faster than usual: her starship trooper was Bill, who had stolen her heart. They were fighting for what was left of the colonies for a new home, hand in hand indeed and so conquering space together. That was it, Laura Roslin, President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, had lost her heart to her Admiral William Adama. Wait, _her_ Admiral? When did she get that possesive over him? And lost her heart? When did that even happen? All their sparring and more than obvious flirting, not to mention what happened between them in New Caprica must've make it happen. Sighing, Laura realized she really loved him, even if it was too late... Because it was too late, right?

'_Maybe's not so late...' _Laura thought as a new idea came to her: Halloween party by the end of the week. She had been unofficially invited as she had been asked, if not beg, to allow that celebration throughout the fleet. She didn't plan on attending any of the parties but in that moment she decided to attend a party: Galactica's. She had no idea what she was going to dress up as and there were just five days left; actually, she did have an idea but it involved pranking Bill and for some reason that made it all better. That must've been the ambrosia twisting her mind but Laura didn't care as soon she was writing a note for Bill in case she was late for dinner and then rushed out in search of the only person who could help her: Starbuck.

Laura found her with Cally, Dee and Athena in the hangar bay, so she walked towards them with her 'I'm up to something and you better do as I say' smile.

"Evening ladies." She said calmly and still smiling.

The four girls were shocked but Starbuck was the first to react.

"Madame Prez! What's up? Didn't you have dinner with the Old Man?"

"Well I don't know how you found out about that but yes I do. I'm just running early today."

"The Admiral was more relaxed than usual." Dee said. "And he also smiled whenever someone mentioned you."

"So I asked him what was all about someone saying 'Madame President' and that automatic smile." Starbuck said. "Anyway, what are you doing around here?"

"I was looking for you, Captain. I was hoping you'd help me with something." Laura said, trying to sound innocent.

Four pairs of wided eyes looked at her.

"Let's say I intend on joining the Halloween party and I need help with my costume." Laura said, smiling again.

"You know about the party?" Athena asked.

"Of course I do. About this one and all the others throughout the fleet. We wouldn't celebrate Halloween if I hadn't agreed to."

"So what do you need?" Asked Starbuck.

"I was planning on letting you know alone, but as Cally, Dee and Athena laready know I'm going to be at the party, you all might as well help Kara. So, the plan? Prank the Admiral and dress me up as colonial fleet soldier."

"Prank the Admiral?" Dee repeated, shocked.

"Make you one of us?" Athena asked.

"Oh I'm so in!" Exclaimed Kara as she grinned.

"I knew you were my girl to go to for this plan." Laura said to Kara and smiled sweetly at her.

"So, the outfit... Tanks and sweatpants? Greys?" Kara asked.

"Oh either greys or blues, I don't care which one you find easier." Laura said.

"Got it, and the prank?"

"Uh, Madame President?" Dee said.

"Dee, if you all are going to help me with this then just call me Laura."

"Alright.. Laura. You may want to know Kara..." Dee started and looked at Cally.

"Is dressing up as..." Cally continued.

"President!" Kara exclaimed happily. "I mean, not you, just random presidential look."

Laura laughed. "This is going better than I thought so let me know if you need anything from my office."

"So if I let's say want presidental stuff, even if it's for a prank, you'll get it for me?" Kara asked.

"Well, we could include it all in the prank for the Admiral." Laura said.

"Where have you been all my life? You're the best prank sidekick ever!" Kara said and hugged the President.

As she pulled back, Laura looked at the four girls. "This must remain confidential; if anyone hears about this, I'll know one of you spilled it out and I'll airlock your collective asses. Is that clear?"

The four were shocked at the mention of the airlock and nodded as fast as they could to proof their understanding.

"I should get going before the Admiral gets suspicious. I have an hour free tomorrow, 1300. Is that a good time for you all to come over Colonial One?"

"Well, yeah unless cylons decide to play hard and we have to shoot them down." Kara said.

"I don't think Galen will let me out of my shift." Cally said looking down.

"Well then tell your husband you have direct orders from Madame Airlock and you must follow them unless he wants to get very acquainted with my favorite airlock."

"You know about... That?" Athena asked, refering to the nickname the crew had given to their President.

"I was a school teacher, Athena. I know what's going on all the time." She said looking at her watch and noticed she was running late. "I must get going, I'll see you tomorrow." Laura said and walked away.

"I'm scared." Dee blurted out once their President was gone.

"Who woulnd't?" Athena said. "Either we mess with her and get airlocked or the Admiral throws us in the brig. I've spent enough time there by myself."

"So what do we do?" Cally asked.

"Get presidentially pranked." Kara said and the other three looked at her. "She's fine with me dressing up as president, she's gonna help me get the stuff I need so we might as well make the prank better: we'll promote her to Admiral in front of everyone!"

"You're nuts!" The other three exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh c'mon, it's a prank on the Old Man. Plus, maybe if they have the same rank for a day they'll stop eye frakking and do it for real."

"How can you... That's... A mind picture I can live without." Athena said.

"They're flirting all the time and those rumors on New Capiraca... He was always visiting her, spending the night in her tent and..." Kara said and stopped, smirking.

"What?" Dee, Cally and Athena asked at the same time.

"I caught them kissing a few times!" Kara grinned. "They don't know that but they were so together in that mudball. And now..."

"They're not because she's the President and he's the Admiral?" Dee guessed and Kara nodded.

"Okay we pretend to make her admiral but we're going to need pins, dog tags and more." Cally said.

"I take care of that." Athena said and then added. "We need a call sign for her."

"Blackbird." Cally said and smiled.

"Airlock." Kara smirked.

"And we'll let her choose one of those?" Dee was still shocked they were going to follow Kara's plan but if anyone was insane enough to make it work that's Starbuck.

"Alright. Athena you talk with the jeweler and get all the pins and dog tags and whatever else you think of. Dee, you'll come up with call signs, make a list and hand it to the Prez. Cally, you'll search for blues and I'll search for greys. Oh and make sure they's a size smaller." Kara said.

"What? She'll airlock me for that!" Cally said trying not to panic.

"The Old Man ogles at her all the time, we might as well make it easier and highly irresistable. Also, we'll get a good laugh when he gets all possesive and barks to everyone else staring at her." Kara couldn't help herself laughing at that point. "Lee's got in trouble a few times for that. Anyway, I'm off to the gym."

* * *

Bill arrived to his quarters ten mnutes late and he started to apologize as soon as he closed the hatch behind him but Laura was nowhere to be found. He called out her name a couple of times and nothing. He knew she had a meeting with the Quorum so maybe she was late he thought; however, he then spot the note on his desk so he picked it up and read it...

_Bill,_

_I was home early but I remembered I had to talk with Kara about something important. _

_No, I'm not sending her away for another relic hunting._

_Laura_

By the time he was done reading it, the hatch opened and Laura walked in, smiling, and then closed it behind her.

"And I thought I was running late." Bill said, still holding the piece of paper.

"I was half an hour early." Laura protested.

"And then had a chat with Starbuck?"

"It's something important, she's the only who can really make it work."

"Are you sure you're not sending her away again?"

Luara giggled. "Yes, I'm sure. If it doesn't work she'll go to the brig or out the airlock."

"Laura!"

"What?" She smiled sweetly, trying to look innocent even if Bill knew she was far from it. "She'd have Cally, Dee and Athena to keep her company. And don't ask them what they're up to in the next few days. They're just helping me with a little surprise."

"A surprise? And Kara's in charge? This won't end well."

"Bill, it's for Halloween, and unless cylons decide to wipe us all while we're partying, we have nothing to worry about."

"Halloween party?" Clearly Bill was a bit dense that day. "You're coming to the party? Galactica's? I thought you weren't going anywhere."

"See? Surprise. I thought I could use the day to relax and have fun and I couldn't think of a better party. I'll spend the day here and I won't go back to Colonial One until the following day." She said as she stepped closer to him.

"Won't the Quorum and press complain about it?"

"Let them do it, I deserve a day off just like everyone else. And you, mister, better take the time off to party with us."

"Yes, ma'am." They smiled. "May i ask what or who are you dressing up as?"

"Who said I'm dressing up, Admiral?"

"There's no point going to a Halloween party without dressing up."

"I see, and what about you?"

"I won't tell you unless you tell me first."

"I guess we'll have surprises for each other, then." Laura said and leaned in to kiss his cheek, smiling against his skin as her lips lingered more than necessary.

Bill was surprised, he didn't see it coming, at all. "What was that for?"

Laura shrugged. "Nothing really. I just wanted to."

"Not that I'm complaining but you seem different today."

"I'm just happy. I've had a good day, my plan is going to work, hopefully, the Quorum behaved and I'm about to have dinner with you."

Bill hadn't seen her like that since the groundbraking ceremony in New Caprica, and that day both of them were drunk and stoned. So somehow, he was worried she was now.

"Laura?"

"Yes?"

"Did you drink or smoke something you shouldn't?"

She giggled. "No, I just had a glass of ambrosia as soon as I arrived. I keep my secret stash of New Caprica's weed for special occasions."

"You still have some of that?"

"Yes, I do and I was thinking about bringing some for the party."

"Do you want to drug my crew?"

"No! Just for us, after we leave the party and it gets too wild for the Old Man and Madame Prez, we could go to the observation deck..."

"You've spent too much with Kara." He said as Laura talked about them just like Starbuck. "And the party's at the observation deck."

"What? But I thought it was..."

"We changed the location just in case. You can never be too safe with cylons willing to get rid of you."

"Makes sense, so I guess we'll come here after the party."

"We come home..."

"Yes, we go home and then we can just relax and have a private party." Laura smirked.

Was Bill reading too much into it? Calling his quarters their home and party for two? Now he had no doubts: Laura was clearly drunk. It was the only reason she could be so carefree. She had confessed she had a glass as soon as she arrived, but maybe she meant she had one right after the other. Either that or someone drugged her, but as he looked into her green eyes, making her smile, he noticed her pupils were the same size as usual whenever she was standing so close to him. She could just be drunk, it had to be that.

"Are you sure you can trust Kara with your plan?" He asked.

"Now you're the one not trusting your surrogate daughter?"

"I trust her but when you give her permission to plan her way..."

"She knows what will happen if she fraks it up, so don't worry. I trust her." Laura said and then leaned her head over Bill's shoulder, arms around his waist, closed her eyes and sighed contently.

'_Yes, definately drunk' _Bill thought as held her and kissed the top of her head.

The day had been good indeed for Laura, being held so close by the man she loved and also was in love with, made her happy even if he didn't know yet how she truly felt for him. She could've told him right there, probably the best moment but she decided to wait a few days more, until the party.

* * *

The next day, Kara, Cally and Dee were waiting aboard the raptor for Athena, and when she arrived she didn't bring good news.

"We're dead." She said as she stepped in.

"What do you mean we are dead?" Kara asked.

Athena then pointed behind her and the other three saw the other woman aboard the raptor.

"Frak me." Kara said annoyed.

"We're so dead. She's going to airlock us as soon as we deck on Colonial One." Dee said.

"Well it's nice to see you all, too." The woman said, annoyed as much as Kara.

"No offense, but everyone knows you're a chatterbox." Cally snapped.

"Let's go, the sooner we arrive the better." Kara said.

* * *

"Madame President?" Tory said asshe walked into the office.

"Yes?" Laura said looking up from the report she was reading.

"Tyrol, Dualla, Agathon and Thrace are on their way here. They just docked and it seems someone else is coming with them." Tory said.

"Someone else? Didn't they say who it is?"

"No, ma'am."

"Alright, send them in as soon as they arrive. Thank you, Tory."

The aide nodded and left the office. Sighing, Laura wondered who could it be and hoped none of the girls slipped anything. Before she could even stand from her chair behind her desk, Athena rushed in.

"Madame President... Please... Don't airlock us. I can explain, it... It was an accident." Athena said between breaths as she had run all over the ship to arrive the first.

"Calm down, Lieutenant. And have a sit before you faint."

Athena nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in across Laura's desk, while Laura poured her a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said and downed it. "It was an accident, I didn't mean for her to find out."

Laura was confused. "Sharon, what are you talking about?"

Athena was taken aback as the President used her given name instead of her call sign. "I wa talking with the jeweler to order some pins and dog tags, and I waited until she was gone. But when I left she was still there and heard everything."

"Pins and dog tags? Why do we need them?"

Athena nodded. "Yes, we do. If you were going as Lieutenant I'd lend you mine or Kara hers if you were as Captain but she had a better idea ad we don't have those pins so we had to order them. We'll lend you the wings and a few others, and well the dog tags... You better have yours in case something happens." Athena was looking away as she spoke, she didn't dare to meet the redhead's gaze.

"Sharon, look at me." Laura said calmly and the cylon obliged, her hands shaking as Laura reached for them, hoping the brunette would calm down. "I'm not going to airlock you, neither our other three partners in crime. Now, I can't say the same about whoever..." The curtain flew open as Kara, Dee and Cally walked in arguing about what to do. "You three, grab chairs and sit down. Now." Laura ordered as she sitll held Athena's hands. "And you need to relax." She said looking at her.

"So when are we meeting with the airlock?" Cally asked bluntly.

"Not this week, at least. Here our shaky cylon explained me what happened and I believe her, so consider yourselves lucky." Laura said and the four girls smiled. "Now who is that woman and who else came along in that raptor?"

The curtain opened again to reveal the other raptor passanger.

"Frak me." Laura said.

"I had no idea you were into women, Laura." Ellen Tigh said, walkingto them she grabbed another chair and sat down around the desk.

"What do you want, Ellen?" Laura asked, annoyed knowing Ellen knew it all. The fleet's chatterbox, and that meant trouble.

"Why would I want something?"

"You're a damn chatterbox. No secret is safe when it reaches your ears and you start rumors daily."

"Like you and Bill being an item back in New Caprica?" Ellen asked smirking.

Laura opened her mouth to snap something at her but she closed it again as she blushed slightly and looked away.

"Now, I kept that one didn't I?" Ellen's smirk was still on her face.

"I guess... You did." Laura said, accepting defeat in that round.

"Woha! Are you admiting you and the Old Man...?" Kara asked, eyes wide.

'_What was it, a third grade interrogation to the President?'_ Laura thought as she looked at Kara.

"We're not talking about my love life but... Yes, we were together." Laura answered, there was no way she was going to lie to them now, she had been caught.

"Were? Why not now?" Cally asked, even if they had talked about it the day before.

"Because I'm the President and I can't... We can't be together as long as we both lead the fleet. The Quorum and the press would ask for both our resignations, well no, they'd just ask for mine and we'd have Zarek as President." Laura sighed, pulling her hands back from Athena's and poured a glass of water for herself.

"So you and Bill are no longer together, broke up or whatever you want to call it to bring us all to Earth?" Ellen asked.

"I guess that's the short answer." Laura said looking into her glass.

"Now I get Kara's idea." Dee said and everyone looked at her. "We have the Admiral as well Admiral, and then Laura? The new Admiral of the Fleet while Kare is the Preident. Even if we're faking all that, for a day you and the Admiral have the same rank so it wouldn't be much of a problem to be together."

"Dee, I'm sorry but you lost me." Laura said and they laughed.

"Let the mastermind explain the plan." Kara said.

"You mean crazy pilot." Athena said and they laughed again.

"Whatever. The plan: for the day I'll be the Prez. You." Kara said and pointed at Laura. "Admiral. Ellen will start running her mouth, just like usual, about another Admiral on the fleet and we know that will spread fast, as we'll pretend to promote you that day but we may have to change that to already Admiral and just introducing you to the crew."

"That sounds easier and much less complicated." Laura said.

"Okay, we'll do that then." Kara agreed. "But also until the party, you'll have to pretend you know who it is so it works better and everyone buys it."

"So I'll have to pretend I know this mysterious Admiral and I may even toy with the idea of handing the military power to her?" Laura asked.

"Well I didn't think of that but bring it on!" Kara was grinning.

"That would kill Bill, or just land me the brig again for a while." Laura said.

"And that is why this is a prank, so after that, we meet that mysterious Admiral before the party starts, and then after we get everyone into the joke the party starts. You'll continue to be the Admiral for the day and spend time with the Old Man." Kara said.

"He'll just throw me in the brig after the party kicks off. He's not going to like this." Laura was torn, Bill may not like it but it was fun for sure.

"Let me finish. So you know, as you both will have the same rank, even if you're faking it, and both will be in the military it wouldn't be such a scandal if you two end up in bed." Kara said, now done with her idea.

"I'd have to get him drunk and stoned to make anything like that happen." Laura smirked at them.

"Oh, the lady has a plan." Ellen said.

"Well, alcohol will run, that's obvious and I already talked with Bill about going somewhere quieter at some point..." Laura said and looked up to make sure Tory wasn't coming in anytime soon as she opened a drawer in her desk and reached for a couple of joins, and then held them up so the other five could see them.

"Oh Gods!" Dee exclaimed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cally asked.

"If you mean New Caprica's weed..." Laura smirked again.

"If the press..." Ellen started.

"If the press or anyone outside this room but Bill ever hears about this I'll airlock you myself, Ellen, and I don't care about Saul's complaints."

Ellen remained quiet for a few seconds until she spoke again. "So you had planned on getting stoned with Bill?"

"Yes."

"And we get nothing?" Kara whined.

"If it works someone else might get lucky, but not with us." Laura said and placed the joints back in her drawer.

Kara grinned again. "So, we go with the plan?"

"Yes, we go for it. Oh and don't let the Admiral rumor spread wider than Galactica, I don't want to give explanations to the press or let alone the Quorum. I want to have fun, not a pounding headache."

"Oh I can tell you'll be pounding something else..." Ellen muttered. "Ouch!" She exclaimed as she felt someone kicked her leg.

"Thank you, Dee." Laura said and the Petty Officer smiled as she was the one whot kicked Ellen.

"Uh I'm going to need a few things from here for the plan." Kara said.

"Well, make me a list and I'll gather them for you." Laura said and soon she had a list on her hand. "Wow, you're quick, Starbuck."

"And here's another list, this one is for call signs." Dee said and handed it to the redhead.

Laura raised an eyebrow as she started to read the list. "Airlock, Blackbird, Red, HBIC... What the hell does that even mean?"

"Head Bitch In Charge." Dee said.

"Oh... I guess that makes sense... Hera... I really get it but wouldn't it get confusing with Sharon's daughter?" Laura asked.

"She doesn't have a call sign. And the Admiral..." Athena said.

"The Old Man is Zeus, makes sense to call you Hera." Kara said. "You're the parents of the fleet!"

"Gaia... Ha, very funny ladies... Rhea, Phoebe, Theia... I see now first goddess and now titans... Asteria, Dione, Eurynome, Leto..." Laura said and stopped, narrowing her eyes and looked at the girls, knowing Ellen had nothing to do with the list. "Who thought giving me Leto as call sign was funny?"

"Uh why would it be funny?" Ellen asked.

"Leto is Apollo's mother... And Zeus' his father." Laura said.

"I... I made the list... But I didn't think of that..." Confessed Dee and looked down.

Kara was laughing. "It would be too obvious if you were Leto. Hey look, the new Admiral's call sign is Leto... And we have Apollo... And his dad is Zeus... Ding dong, Roslin is the Admiral."

"You know what's the sad part?" Laura asked. "I like it. I guess I'll have to choose another. But why would it be obvious? I know there were rumors but you all, Tory and Maya are the only ones who really know about my relationship with Bill."

"Then you got the call sign, Leto." Athena said. "So we know, but no one else does and you like it. If you picked Airlock or Blackbird it would be too easy to guess."

"Well then Leto it is."

"And for those of us who are not into teaching, a little sum up about the goddess?" Asked Ellen.

"First, she's a Titan. Zeus was interested in her before he married Hera, who was jealous and tried to make her life impossible all over Earth. She was pregnant with twins, Apollo and Artemis. She hid in different places, including Athos in Thrace." Laura then looked at Kara who had a surprised look. "The twins were born in Delos, after a ninth day delay and the Gods were mercefully with her due to her cries and pleaas for help. Artemis was born first and then she helped Leto to give birth to Apollo."

"Wait, wait. Her own daughter helped her to give birth to the other twin?" Dee asked.

"Yes, you know how mythology can be. The impossible is possible, just like Apollo killed Python after being sent to kill Leto, Hera was the one who sent the dragon blinded by her jealousy. That was said to happen just four days after his birth. Both kids protected her against all those who ever tried to harm her and it was said that when was finally in the Olympus, she spent time in the myst with Zeus, always hiding from Hera." Laura explained, in a very short way.

"Seriously? Best call sign for you." Kara said. "You were always hiding with the Old Man in New Caprica, Baltar was pissed off when the Admiral was with you..."

"So in a wicked way it makes sense." Ellen said.

"Why weren't you my teacher at school? I would've gotten better grades and learn way more." Cally said. "I mean it, you really know what you're saying and not like the idiots I had teaching me."

Laura smiled. "Well we could always try to arrange something once a week, if this insane schedulle allows me anyway, to spend some time with Nicki and maybe you can sneak around so I can share stories with you both?"

"C'mon, that's unfair Madame Prez! What about me, eh?" Kara said.

"Oh poor little Starbuck, she's the Admiral's favorite but is sad she doesn't get preferential teaching attention." Ellen said mockingly.

"Enough. I'm not gonna have fights in my office about who get prefential lessons from the frakking school teacher turned President." Laura said and they bursted laughing. "Now, let's be serious. If and when anyone wants to get an extra lesson like now in mythology, just ask and we'll make it fit with my schedulle. Then you can ask around if anyone else wants to join and, I don't know, maybe for an hour or two I'll go back to my old school teacher self."

"We're in." Kara said, refering to herself, Cally and Dee.

"I'd like to be there too. And bring Hera as well. I know we're not really in good terms but..." Athena said but she only needed to look at Laura to know the redhead got what she meant.

"I'd love to have you and Hera there." Laura smiled at the cylon, knowing that maybe, one day, they could get along.

"Oh please, someone hand me a drink. This is getting too fluffy for me." Ellen said and they all glared at her.

"What, jealous we're not including you?" Kara said.

"Starbuck, I'm too old for story time with the President."

Laura was going to say something but then the phone rang and almost jumped in her chair as she didn't expect calls, so after a few seconds she picked it up.

"Roslin."

"_Are you busy, Laura?"_

She smiled and looked at her audience, expectant to know who was the caller. "I always have time for you, Bill."

"_Good. So you're still coming for dinner?"_

"Of course, but I might be a little late." Laura said, as she looked at the list Starbuck handed her earlier.

"_Another secret meeting with Kara?"_

"Are you spying on me, Admiral?"

"_I'd never dream of it, I trust you."_

Laura hummed. "If you say so... Speaking of, there's someone else in my team."

"_Really?"_

"Ellen. Tigh."

"_You have to be kidding me. You got Ellen into this? You know it won't be a secret for long."_

"She got into this accidentally, but you know, she can keep her mouth shut when she wants."

"_Doubtful."_

"Okay here's an example: she kept it quiet about us in New Caprica."

"_Alright, fair enough. But you're aware this may backfire on you?"_

"Yes, I realized as soon as I allowed Kara take over this." Kara gasped and she was going to speak but Athena covered her mouth with her hand to shut her up.

"_Is there someone there with you?"_

"Oh just Tory, she walked in for a second and left. So where was I..."

"_Your plan backfiring on you."_

"Thank you. Yes, I know it may backfire but it will be fun, and worth it. But you must promise me something."

"_What is it, Laura?"_

"If anything... Strange happens, if you get mad or want to yell at someone... That'll be me. Leave Kara, Dee, Athena, Cally and Ellen alone. They're doing this for me, so if you get enraged I'll pay with the consequences."

"_Are you saying I may get enraged with whatever you and your team will do?"_

"Uhm... Yes, that's what I said."

_Bill sighed. "Alright, I can't promise I won't made them do anything in return if..."_

"No, Bill. You must promise me you will not do anything to them in any way, shape or form if this backfires or you're completely enraged. You've always kept your word to me."

"_Fine, I promise. But don't complain if you end up in the brig."_

"The brig, eh? I guess I'll escape again if you throw me there." Laura couldn't help giggling.

"_I'll see you later, Laura. Have a nice day."_

"You too, Bill."

She then hang up the phone and a loud squee came from Kara, Athena was shaking her head, Dee and Cally were in awe and Ellen couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Laura, Laura, Laura, you're head over heels over that man. That could be dangerous." Ellen smirked.

"You all should go, I have a meeting in ten minutes and it would be quite suspicious if anyone finds you all in here." Laura said and looked at Kara. "I'll bring you all you listed before I have dinner with Bill."

They all then stood and left the office expect for Ellen, who turned around before leaving.

"Do you love him?"

"Pardon me?"

"I said if you love him."

"I... Does it matter, Ellen?"

"It does, if you're willing to do this to spend a borrowed night with him."

Laura smiled shyly. "I do. I thought it was too late when I realized but..."

"It's never too late. You love him, so then it is worth everything. Bill's a good man, Laura, and he loves you. Don't let him slip away like that fool Carolanne did."

Laura then smiled brightly. "Thank you, Ellen. What... What was his wife like?"

"Your opposite. Bill deserved better, and he finally found you. We may bicker, try to drive each other nuts, I may be imposible to deal with when I'm drunk but you deserve to be as happy as any of us. That's why I didn't tell anyone about you two, nor will I ruin the prank."

"Ellen... I... I don't know what to say."

"Thank you, a couple of joints and a bottle of ambrosia from Bill's stash before the party will be enough."

They laughed.

"Alright, you got it. And go before those crazy kids leave without you."

* * *

Halloween day. Galactica's observation deck was decorated in such way it looked like a haunted house turned into a horror museum. Ironic, considering Galactica was supposed to become a museum but that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Laura had to deal with the press about that mysterious Admiral who was going to be at Galactica's party. It had gotten out of control. Bill was mad with her, almost threw her to the brig as soon as he heard about it, he had been avoiding her all the time unless it was a meeting he couldn't avoid and he was cold with her. If he only knew the truth... But she couldn't tell him, even if it hurt, and who knew she'd found a sympathetic ear in Ellen. She was supposed to stay in Bill's quarters the previous night but due to their fights, Saul offered to move with Bill for a few days so Laura could stay with Ellen. In a way, it helped to move along their plan, they all could meet for as long as they pleased and nobody suspected anything. After all, half the fleet thought Helena Cain was alive and so back trying to take control over the military, which was what hurt Bill the most. However, Laura couldn't be that mad with him as he did keep his word and was still the same with Ellen, Kara, Dee, Cally and Athena.

Just a few hours more and it all would be over. Kara spent the day parading around giving presidential orders, briefcase and paperwork included. And they had the Presidential Office stamp so they were official. Everyone wondered how she got it all look real, but there was no way not to follow those orders unless they wanted to get in trouble. Kara was having the best Halloween ever, and she'd be forever grateful to Laura.

Pacing the Tigh's quarters, Laura was a trainwreck. She was going to make a hole anytime. She was so nervous she even threw up her lunch. Before she could notice, there was just an hour left for the show and she had to get ready. Hair and make up were done in the morning so that only needed a little touch up. She also decided to play it her way and instead of wearing the shoes Cally and Kara got her, she wore her high heeled knee high black boots thinking that maybe Bill would forgive her faster if she had more, fake, leg lengh to stare at. And then the outfit: Laura decided to wear greys mostly because she loved how they looked on Bill all the time.

"Kara!" Laura exclaimed from the head as she was fully clothed.

"What's up?"

"This is too tight! How am I supposed to look formal and taken seriously like this?"

"You're kidding right?" Kara said in disbelief. "You were those tight and sometimes too short kirts, or that tight white top leaving nothing to the imagination, and you complain because it's a size smaller? It's either that or two sizes bigger."

Sighing Laura nodded. "Alright. Now, where are those sunglasses?"

Smirking, Kara handed them to Laura and then she put them on. "How do I look?"

"Badass Admiral!" Kara exclaimed happily and walked away, announcing to the rest of their team. "Okay, ladies, I give you Admiral Laura 'Leto' Roslin!"

As Laura walked in, they all were cheering and she laughed, feeling better than she had since the Admiral plot had blown up on their faces. It couldn't turn any worse than it was already, except, maybe, the following day's newspaper with her in the front page with Starbuck as the biggest prankers in the fleet and maybe bad reputation for the next month, but if it worked and she managed to spend time with Bill... Well, like Ellen said to her every time she was about to back off: it was worth it. And even Athena had been kind enough to let Laura spend time with Hera whenever she didn't have meetings or was too busy with reports, which was always a highlight in Laura's day.

Before leaving for the observation deck, and so the final part of their huge prank, they all shared a drink. Athena, Cally and Dee were the first who left the Tigh's quarters and went to the party. Then Kara, as she was supposed to give a little speech, and luckily for her, Laura wrote it so she wouldn't make a fool of herself. And finally, Laura and Ellen, who had decided to go as Laura's XO, which in a way made it all more hilarious: Laura dressed up as Admiral when she was the one with an on and off reltionship with the Admiral, and Ellen as Colonel and XO just like Saul. They had to wait outside until Kara introduced them to the crew...

"Now, it is time to meet who you all have been waiting for for the past few days. Okay, not everyone, we all know Admiral Adama has been impossible to deal with ever since he heard about this mysterious female Admiral. I've heard some rumors about Cain, like hell I'd let that crazy bitch take over the military." Kara read, she had to do her best trying not to burst laughing with everyone else and also stop herself from making her own comments, she had to stick to the speech. "I think I'd rather let our beloved Colonel Tigh take control while he's dealing with the worse hangover he's ever had." More laughs. "So, the call sign of our new Admiral, which you all know but never thought of her this way is... Leto."

Bill was taking a sip of his drink and spilled it out as soon as he heard the name and coughed.

"Dad, are you alright?" Lee asked as he was standing next to his father and Dee.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine, Lee."

"You look... Shocked."

"It's just... The name..."

"Leto? What about it? I never heard of anyone with that call sign."

Bill sighed. "Mythology, Lee. Leto is Apollo's mother."

"And why is that relevant, dad?"

"Son, who started calling you _her_ Captain Apollo?"

Lee's eyes then widened. "No, you don't think..."

Bill then looked at Dee, who was blushing. "Dee? Anything you'd like to explain?"

"No, sir. I can't." She said and walked away to Athena and Cally.

"So, nobody dares to take a guess?" Kara asked. "Alright then. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Colonel Ellen Tigh and..." Kara paused so that Ellen could walk in and the room was cheering. "Admiral... Laura... Leto... Roslin!" Kara said, making a pause after each name and screaming Laura's last name. As she walked in the crowd increased the cheering, whisling, clapping and screaming included, all while she was laughing with Ellen and Kara. Waiting a few minutes until the crowd was quiet again, she stepped to the improvised podium as Kara stepped down.

"Hey everyone." She started, nervously. "I was told I had to give a speech but I think President Starbuck did one hell of a job with hers." She paused and everyone laughed. "No, I'm serious. I think she was great in her first public appereance as President." She looked back and smiled at Kara. "So as you can see I'm not Admiral Cain, sorry for those of you who were disappointed. And, I will announce now, in front of all of you that I will not endure negotiations with President Starbuck to take command over the fleet; the military will remain under Admiral Adama's control but I don't think anyone will complain if he takes a break from time to time to relax." Laura then scanned the room and spotted him, she had to control herself from laughing as she recognized his costume. "I don't have anything else to say, so have a good time and Happy Halloween!"

Stepping down from the podium, she joined Ellen and Kara and made their way to the find the rest of their partners in crime; as they finally got together, they went in search of their men as they all were standing together, shocked they've managed to pull such a stunt and made it work, even if part of it had gotten out of control. Everyone was having a good time, except Laura. Bill had looked at her a few times with the trademark Adama glare. As the rest joined the dance floor, they were alone so Laura had to take her chance.

"Bill?" She said and then removed the sunglasses.

He looked at her, still with that glare which made her feel uneasy. She didn't care other times, she could deal with it perfectly, but not now.

"Can we talk? About this?"

He just nodded.

"I... I did want to prank you, I admit that, but not like this. It was Starbuck's idea to make this whole Admiral thing, then Ellen came along as Colonel just to make it funnier considering she's married to Saul and... We... Uh..."

"We what?"

"We had something and the girls know, but they'll keep it quiet, for their sake and stories with the frakking school teacher turned president they will." She said, hoping that will make him smile and it did, even if briefly. "So they thought, well Kara thought, that if maybe... For a day we uh... Had the same rank, same responsabilities..."

"We'd get back together?"

Laura just nodded and bit her lower lip.

"Well, I'm no Admiral today as you can see."

"Oh I see, Jedi Knight Adama." Laura smiled.

"You know about this?"

"My sisters, especially the youngest, were really into it. I was dragged into a marathon once, too." She explained and looked at him. "Are you mad? Well, still mad?"

Bill stepped closer to Laura. "I still want to throw you to the brig, but like I said I'm not the Admiral today. Just a Jedi Knight."

"_Just_ _a_ Jedi Knight? That is a very impressive rank, sir."

"Maybe, but not as much as you in your greys."

Laura giggled. "Thank you. I always liked how you look wearing them so..."

"You're just returning the favor. They look better on you, even if they're tighter than they should. And I see you got all the pins."

"Blame that on Kara, and the pins on Athena. Hey, I even got dog tags!" Laura then reached for the chain below her jacket and pulled them out to show them to him.

Bill took them in his hand, examined them carefully, and then pulled Laura closer to him until their lips met, her arms locking automatically around his neck as he let the dog tags fall to wrap his arms around her waist. They knew everyone would look at them, and in fact, they knew it was happening as they heard cheers again. Pulling away relunctantly, due to their lack of air, yet their arms were still around the other, standing close and smiles in both their faces. Just as if she finally realized what was going on, Laura noticed the song that was playing and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked.

"This song... If you knew..."

"I'm all ears."

"Let's say I listened to it the other day in your quarters... While I was drinking ambrosia... And I then realized certain starship trooper had stolen my heart while we conquer space hand in hand running away from cylons at the same time."

"And does he know about that?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to tell him that day, but I thought it was too late and then I thought I could prank him because he let me go."

"He's an idiot. Didn't you tell him he shouldn't let you go?"

"No because I was sad and hurting, but I'm not gonna let him go this time." Laura said and leaned to whisper in his ear, and just like she did a few days ago, she only changed a word, the key word, and sang along. "Oh Bill, I love you. Love me?"

"You know I do. I love you, Laura." Bill whispered back in her ear.

As they kissed again, the 'prank team' was cheering for them again and they were proud the plan worked.

"So, Dee, that call sign list?" Ellen asked.

"I did real research of goddesss that could suit her and wrote them down. I was hoping she'd react like she did when she read Leto." Dee explained.

"And then you all say I'm the crazy one." Kara said.

"You're the crazy one because you pulled off the plan, collateral damage included. The press was awful lately." Athena said.

"Quit whining, I was the one coping with her for three days when Bill heard about the mysterious Admiral. She was a mess, she was crying all the time." Ellen said and took a sip of her drink, as the others looked at her. "What? Laura's madly in love with Bill, and he was hurting her, she's never really loved anyone before so what did you expect? A love sick teenager in a grown up woman. I was _this _close to get airlocked last night because I started to call him names."

"You started to call names to my father?" Lee asked.

"I uh... You know, I was only trying to make her feel better."

"Does it matter now? It worked, even if it's just for tonight we have the parents of the fleet just they way they should be." Saul said and finished his drink.

"So Lee, how does it feel having a new mommy?" Kara asked, almost laughed.

"Shut up, Starbuck."

"That's President Starbuck for you."

"What the...?" Lee was saying as Dee pulled him with her to the dancefloor.

Kara laughed and pulled Sam with her, just like Cally did with Galen. Only Saul and Ellen were left in their spot but Laura and Bill joined them. Before any of them could say anything, Laura reached in her pants for something she had promised she'd give to Ellen.

"Four? I thought you were only going to give me two?" The blonde said surprised.

"I don't think we'll need to get stoned tonight, and you're going to need them to forget the past three days with me."

"You mean, how on Earth am I going to forget about those three days in which you were just weeping all over the place?"

Laura blushed and avoided Bill's gaze, as she felt it on her. "Shut up, chatterbox."

"And here I thought we were going to be friends..."

"We might someday, Ellen. We just need to be both sober and not losing it over a man." Then they laughed.

"So I guess I'll have to go back to my wife tonight?" Saul asked.

"I don't intend on having visitors tonight." Bill said.

"Excuse me?" Laura said and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't count as visitor, you took residence there while ago."

Laura blushed again as she smiled. They talked for a few minutes more and then joined the rest of the crew in the dancefloor, until it started to get too crazy for the elders in the fleet, or rather, eldesrs still tipsy and not completely drunk like certain married couple. Excusing themselves, Bill and Laura left the party and went to his... Theirs... Well, home. Bill finally understood why for two days Laura seemed to be drunk to him when she was just happy about her discovery and she was just excited, just like sad and heartbroken for three days until the party. They had no idea what was going to come their way the morning after, expect maybe an awful hangover if they continued drinking, but they were determined to make the most of their night. Who knew silly songs could turn someone's life upside down in just a few days?


End file.
